Sherbet
by calleigh4ever
Summary: Sherbet powder Wemma FUN!


Title: Sherbet

Author: calleigh4ever Idea: calleigh4ever ( & LJ) & BeyondBelief01 () sneaky_girl (LJ)

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Fox and Ryan Murphy own Glee. This story is entirely nonprofit and just for fun.

Notes: For people who don't know what Sherbet is here's the link: .org/wiki/Sherbet_(powder)

Summary: Sherbet powder + Wemma = FUN!

Will was bored. Emma, his girlfriend of six months, was at home already and Will had another 15 minutes 'til Glee rehearsal would start. He looked up from his decidedly boring paperwork just in time to see Brittany walking through the door to the choir room, giggling over a little package she had in her hands. Thinking back to the beginning of the school year just one thing popped into his mind; Sandy giving him the pot he had used to bring Finn into Glee.

'Oh no, this can't be happening...' he thought to himself as he ran after Brittany.

"Brittany! Please come here for a second," he called and she turned around, still giggling to herself.

"What's up, Mr. Schue?" Will closed the door of the choir room to get some privacy.

"Brittany, I'm not just your teacher: it's also my job to look out for you and guide you onto the right path in life. I don't want to see you throwing your life away! When did all of this start?" He demanded, gesturing at her hand, tightly clamped shut.

Brittany was obviously confused and looked questioningly at him.

"Ok, Mr. Schue, I have no idea what you're talking about... But if this is about me sleeping with Santana there is no need to worry about that. We got it all covered, I'm on the pill! No accidents that way."

"Wha-no, no, no, I'm talking about you using drugs. When did that start? If you are having problems, why didn't you come to me, or Miss Pillsbury, or anyone else for that matter?"

"What???" She shrieked "That is such a lie! Why would you think that? If I was using drugs I'd be kicked out of the Cheerios, and I seriously can't risk that. Who told you?"

Will was surprised by her outburst and asked her about the packet she was clutching tightly in her hands. What surprised him even more was Brittany's sudden uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh, that … it's just Sherbet."

Will had no idea what she was talking about. When her slow brain picked up his confusion, she continued.

"Well, it's this powder you put into a glass of water, or how I prefer it, you put it directly into your mouth and then it's all fizzy." Shoving a package into Will's hands she gestured for him to try it.

"That's strawberry but there are a lot of different flavours. Try it!"

Will looked quizzically at the packet and then ripped it open. Pouring it into his mouth he laughed out loud.

"Oh, that's good! Where can you buy that?" An idea was rapidly forming in his head.

"My Dutch cousin sent them to me, they don't sell it in America... but I've got lots and lots of it, you can have one of each, I always have them with me. They're kind of addicting."

Rummaging through her backpack she gave at least ten different packages to Will.

"Well, thank you, Brittany, I'll make sure to let you know which I liked the best. Be at glee in ten minutes, okay?"

After the rehearsal, Will called Emma telling her that he missed her and again confirming that he was coming over to her place. "And I have a surprise for you," he said into the phone, laughing nervously. "I know you don't like surprises... but this one is too sweet to pass up." He clicked his phone shut before she had a chance to complain about surprises.

He hurried to his car and drove as fast as he could to Emma's place. He was really excited about what Emma would say about the Sherbet. After two knocks the door flew open and his lovely girlfriend appeared, dragging him inside and placing dozens of sweet little kisses on his lips. Although she didn't like surprises, she did want to know what Will had gotten her.

Will sat his bag down, still connected to her, and grabbed the back of her head to hold her still, kissing her deeply and thoroughly. Snaking his tongue out and along her lips she opened her mouth willingly and invited him in. Putting her arms around Will's neck she pulled him even closer, feeling his knee sneak between her legs and the beginning of his arousal pressing against her. Breaking away from his lips she smirked at him.

"Mmm, what was that for?"

"I missed you," he said simply, earning him another little kiss.

Reaching for his bag, he carried it into the living room and pulled Emma with him by the waist. He rummaged through it and pulled out the Sherbet packets, handing them to a confused Emma.

"What's that?" she asked.

"You'll see. Come with me." Will answered.

He led her into the bedroom and wrapped his arms around her from the back, kissing her neck. Emma was still confused, but she couldn't think about the little packages safely in her hand while Will was distracting her in ways that made her feel just so _good_. It never ceased to amaze her how he could make her forget her own name when he was doing things to her, especially with his mouth. The packages of Sherbet dropped from her hand and fluttered in a colourful whirlwind to the floor. He ground gently against her backside while worming his hands under the hem of her shirt, stroking her smooth stomach. She turned her head sideways, and he gazed at her lovingly as he pulled the fabric up and off, tossing it onto the floor.

"Lay down," he whispered sensually in her ear. He grabbed the Sherbet from off the floor as she crawled up the end of the bed.

Emma lay down and looked at him with a nervous smile.

"Will … what are you …" Will stopped her with his finger against her lips. Replacing his finger with his lips, he gave her another mind-blowing kiss. Trailing his mouth down her neck he went lower and lower until he reached her navel, breathing his hot air onto her. When he licked her navel she had to giggle.

Reaching for one package of Sherbet again, Will ripped it open and started to pour it into the moist patch he had created.

"Will!" She shrieked. "That's gonna be all messy and sticky."

Will chuckled. "Believe me, I'm gonna clean you up. But first we have to get you dirty before that can happen," he said with a wink. Emma gave an almost nervous laugh at Will's remarks and nodded. She was still not completely convinced that she was going to be able to forget about the stickiness, but she wanted to give it a try, for Will.

Will licked her navel again to make the powder stick to her skin, and then resumed pouring the contents of the packet onto her creamy skin. Emma began to giggle again; the powder was fizzing happily, creating an interesting sensation.

Will licked a path from her navel to her breasts, removing her bra in one quick motion and claiming her nipples with his mouth. When he was satisfied that they were wet enough he also poured some of the powder onto the rosy buds. Emma gasped in approval at the fizzing in this new place.

"Ohhh..." She arched her back, grabbing his hair and pulling his head close, claiming his mouth. The sweet taste lingered on his lips as she swiped his tongue with hers.

"Mmmmm..."

Will let his tongue travel down her body again, getting rid of the rest of of their clothes. By now they were both panting heavily. Will lapped up the remainder of the Sherbet off of her perfect body, letting her taste it on his mouth when he was finished.

Neither of them barely able to wait any longer, she spread her legs and grabbed his back, giving him nowhere else to go but in. They both moaned upon contact, and she ground her hips into him, trying to get as much friction as she possible could.

It didn't take them long at all to reach their climaxes, heightened by their new foreplay. Will rolled off of Emma, watching her pretty little breasts heaving for a moment as he caught his own breath, before pulling her onto his chest, snuggling as close as possible. Emma kissed him gently.

"Maybe getting dirty isn't that bad after all."

Will just laughed at that and pulled her even closer and smiled at the idea that he still had some packages left.

The next day, he told Brittany that he liked the strawberry Sherbet the best.


End file.
